Duas Vidas Opostas e um Só Coração
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Presente para minhas Best Friends! Prólogo da Trilogia do casal Alena e Alucard. Oneshot. Espero que gostem!


Há quantas horas ele estava ali? Não sabia... Na verdade parou de contar as horas há muito

tempo... Para quem tem a eternidade pela frente, o que são algumas horas? Ou muitas? Fazia

frio, mas ainda é uma noite estrelada e bonita... Aquele bar estava lotado, mas Alucard só

tinha olhos para uma pessoa , só para ela, Alena . E vem sendo assim já há alguns anos que ele também não contou... Uma paixão? Talvez mais do que isso, talvez uma obsessão, uma força maior que faz ele se sentir praticamente obrigado a vigiá-la... O que ela tem de tão importante ele não fazia idéia, mas a vigiava, cuidava para que nada de mal acontecesse com a garota que nem sabia que ele existia... Um anjo da guarda, assim soaria menos assustador. Ela nem deve

sonhar quantas vezes já se safou de perigos por causa dele... Ela pode se considerar uma

garota de sorte, apenas, mas nem imagina a criatura que a vigia como urubu na carniça... Há

algo de especial nela, para ele pelo menos, e não se importava também de ficar na escuridão,

de manter-se oculto. É um monstro, e ela jamais iria gostar de ter um monstro assim seguindo seus passos... Ela deve querer um namorado vivo de verdade, um que respira, que tenha a pele bronzeada, que possa ver o brilho dela sob a luz solar... Por isso ele se mantinha na sombra, onde ela não podia nem imaginar a sua presença ali, à espreita, observando, vigiando, cuidando dela como se fosse o bem mais precioso do mundo. O sobretudo esvoaçava do outro lado da rua, onde ele tinha uma visão perfeita do terraço onde ela estava com seus amigos. Devia estar rindo, conversando, se divertindo... E como era lindo seu sorriso! Ele adorava ver e imaginar o que a fazia sorrir, quem a fazia sorrir... E esse sorriso parecia ficar mais perfeito a cada ano que passava da vida dela, anos que no entanto não passavam para ele, mas o que isso importa?

Despedia-se de seus amigos, e andava pela noite sozinha. Eram seus amigos agentes exterminadores de vampiros, ela era um deles... Seus olhos dourados brilhantes combinava perfeitamente seus longos cabelos negros e lisos, pele branca como a neve e lábios rubros e carnudos. Trajava um sobretudo com um corpete preto, justo moldando bem suas curvas e uma calça preta bem justa, e botas de salto alto. Voltava para sua mansão, despindo-se e relaxando em sua banheira de espuma, tranquila e sozinha .

Então agora temos um motivo para a obsessão dele: ela é uma caçadora. Talvez ele saiba de quantos da sua raça querem o pescoço dela e apenas escolheu proteger ela, achando que ela precisava de proteção, mesmo sendo uma caçadora. assistia ela com os amigos e reparava que ela ia embora sozinha... pela sombra, ele a seguia... As ruas deviam estar silenciosas a essa hora da noite! A não ser por um grito de socorro que logo era abafado, vindo de um beco mais pra frente... Uma garota estava sendo atacada por um vampiro que facilmente conseguia segurar ela para morder e então ela se calava... Alena iria seguir para onde veio o grito? Qualquer que fosse a decisão dela, ir para casa ou seguir o grito, Alucard acompanharia sempre oculto... Ouvindo o grito e´saía correndo rapidamente até lá, mas a garota estava morta .Olhava o vampiro que a comia com os olhos, e os dois duelavam, mas ele era mais rápido e forte, prensava-a contra uma árvore, prestes a mordê-la, enquanto ela apontava a arma na testa, sentindo dores do hipnotismo do vampiro, quase desmaiando- Mal.. dito...

Quando ela estava prestes a desmaiar, sentia o alívio do que prensava ela na árvore... Algo pareceu puxar o vampiro da frente dela com tanta facilidade... Ela ouvia o barulho de corpo batendo no concreto e depois o grito de dor do vampiro ao ser apunhalado no coração com

agilidade...Atirava sem dó no mesmo com sua pistola 13mm eram segundos que se passavam e não existia mais vampiro ali... Ela ainda ia desmaiar? caso fosse, seria amparada por braços firmes... Ela podia sentir o cheiro cítrico que podia ate ser familiar.

Estava fraca e com uma visão embaçada, desmaiava e sentia dois braços fortes, ainda respirava e sentia um cheiro familiar... Um aroma masculino forte e delicioso, deitava a cabeça no peito da pessoa que a amparava...

O peito duro, mas sem respiração alguma... a amparava facilmente, tomando ela nos braços com firmeza e delicadeza... Se fosse humano, seu coração teria desandado nesse instante! Pela primeira vez, em tantos anos, estava tão perto dela que podia tocá-la... Sentir a delicadeza de seu corpo, o calor, o cheiro delicioso de seus cabelos... Segurou ela com mais cuidado, pegando ela no colo... A levaria para a casa dela, mas jamais conseguiria entrar sem um convite... E não podia simplesmente largar ela ali, ele também nem queria... voltou para dentro do beco e a sentou com todo cuidado no chão, apoiando as costas dela na parede...

Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos... A pele macia, os traços perfeitos... mas desviava o olhar, procurava qualquer machucado visível para so então voltar a olhar o rosto dela... Passou a mão gelada, colocando os cabelos para trás...- Hey... você vai ficar bem... só precisa descansar aqui um pouco... -Murmurava com a voz rouca e grave... olhou ao redor... E as ruas voltavam a ficar desertas.

Abria os olhos e suspirava, olhando-o nos olhos sentindo uma presença poderosa e cálida ao mesmo tempo-Eu... Conheço você... Esses olhos... - Tocava a face do vampiro, olhando nos olhos vermelhos dele -Você não é humano... Senti sua presença muitas vezes... Desculpe, preciso matar... Preciso matar os malditos vampiros que cercam as pessoas... -Tentava se levantar mesmo fraca, era persistente- Por favor, deixa eu ir... -Sentindo-se presa por trás.

Ele afastava o rosto para trás, fazendo ela tocar nada além de ar...- Você está zonza ainda... melhor... -Ela se levantava e ele fazia o mesmo, mas dava alguns passos para trás, deixava ser parcialmente coberto pela escuridão- O vampiro já foi exterminado... Não há mais nenhum aqui... -O jeito que ele falava, o sotaque, parecia alguém do século retrasado... Se ela cambaleasse novamente, seria pega pelos braços firmes dele novamente- Posso levá-la de volta para o bar... É melhor... -Atento a qualquer reação dela...

Não... - Olhava-o sem entender- Por que está me evitando?Eu sei que não és humano e não pretendo exterminá-lo...Senti falta desta tua presença... - Olhando-o encostada na parede, sentindo uma dor de cabeça, cobrindo a testa na têmpora lateral-Perdão, preciso deitar-me... Subia as escadas, nem dava dois passos, desmaiava novamente na escada, sentindo os mesmos braços fortes a amparando. Ela estava delirando, deve ter sido isso... Aquele vampiro não era um qualquer, sabia como hipnotizar sua vítima e com ela não foi diferente, pelo visto... deixou ela tentar ir sozinha, mas ao mínimo presságio de que ia cair, ele se apressou e num piscar de olhos, conseguia segurá-la antes que ela sequer perdesse o chão... pelo menos ser vampiro dava algumas vantagens... A amparou novamente, com bastante cuidado, delicadeza e firmeza, como se ela fosse de porcelana- Tudo bem, você está bem... -A pegou no colo novamente e saiu do beco... a levaria para algum lugar, não poderia deixar ela ali e nem ficar ali no meio da noite com ela... principalmente se ela resolvesse acordar horas depois, quando o sol começasse a nascer... Não conseguiria entrar na casa dela, então o jeito seria levá-la para onde ele se esconde durante o dia... Quando ela acordasse, poderia reconhecer um quarto bem simples, estaria deitada sobre a cama, intacta, e ao seu lado um criado mudo com uma jarra de água e um copo... o quarto devia ter no máximo o tamanho de 50m2... Meio vazio, levemente escuro, sem janelas ou qualquer coisa que entrasse luz... uma porta fechada, um armário fechado e uma poltrona velha, daquelas bem antigas... Alucard estava lá, ficou o tempo todo velando o sono dela e quando acordava, ele tomava o cuidado de se afastar, deixando a sombra cobrir parte dele novamente... esperava para ver a reação dela antes de dizr ou fazer qualquer coisa Abria os olhos, olhando-o encolhendo-se na cama, olhando a jarra de água e sorria levemente para ele-Agradeço por ter salvo minha vida... Não sei nem o que dizer... - Pegava um copo de água, e bebia lentamente -Eu preciso continuar minha missão, não quero ver mais nenhum inocente morrendo por aquele vampiros do mal...É tão cruel,frio vê-los sugando o sangue dessas pessoas que precisam viver e aproveitar o resto das vidas... Mas eles não se importam. Eu vejo em você um energia tão forte, mas ao mesmo tempo cálida, me faz sentir-me bem... Só não entendo o porquê me evitas... - Olhando-o pela sombra fixamente triste.

Ela se encolhia e ele dava mais um passo para trás... se agachava, deixando quase todo o rosto oculto pelas sombras que aquele quarto fazia...- Você está bem agora, não se preocupe...- Observava ela tomar a água e parecer não se assustar mais com a presença dele... Ouvia cada palavra dela, sabia o sentido de todas elas, como se o discurso dela não fosse novidade alguma e não era mesmo para alguém que a observa a tanto tempo...- Você não devia fazer isso sozinha... é perigoso... -a voz grave, baixa, meio rouca... podia ser assustadora, mas tinha um toque amargo, melancolico- para que você continue segura... -Respondia sobre evitá-la... e continuava ali, agachado e a uns 8 passos de distância dela ali na cama...Mas ficara triste ao ouvir as palavras dele. Olhava-o pelas sombras, e abaixava os olhos para a cama, triste -Então, não queres minha presença não é?Somos diferentes não é? Eu quero sentir sua presença, quero sentir-me protegida, mas não sou amada por ninguém... -Levantava-se mesmo um pouco fraca e ia até a sacada com os olhos marejados e fixados na lua cheia e brilhante, os belos cabelos negros dançavam com o vento. Ela, não se importava com o frio.

O vampiro a olhava sorrindo nas sombras e chegava por trás dela, soltando um sussurro rouco e grave , como se fosse um suspiro apaixonado dele, causando arrepios em Alena.

-O que foi isso? – Aquele sussurro a assustava, mas sentia-se bem, mas um pouco perturbada, e logo ouviu uma risada sarcástica e dois braços fortes em sua cintura. – Por favor, volte para dentro, sua fraqueza pode piorar. – Alucard dizia isto em seu ouvido, pousando um delicioso beijo no mesmo.

- Mas poderia dizer o seu nome ? Preciso saber quem é o ser que me protege e acho que desejo sentir sua presença sempre...

- Me chame de Alucard... – Ele dizia a abraçando forte por trás ainda, pousando mais beijos deliciosos agora no pescoço e nuca. – Tens uma pele macia e quente, viciante... Por isso os outros vampiros a desejam, ouvi dizer de muitos que seu sangue é raro, doce e poderoso. Não preciso tomá-lo, pois não devo e sou poderoso o sufiente...

-Então, você é um vampiro... – Dizia desgostosa e triste. – Eu gosto de ser protegida por ti mas... – Ele a interrompe, virando-a para frente delicadamente , revelando sua aparência : cabelos longos negros,olhos vermelhos como a noite rubra e um belo sorriso sarcástico mostrando os salientes caninos, sem permitir que ela desse um "pio" , ele a beija calorosamente introduzindo sua língua grossa que dançava com a pequena e trêmula. Era seu primeiro beijo, arrebatador e deliciosamente provocante.

-Eu... – Seus olhos dourados brilhavam de emoção, enquanto Alucard a olhava penetrante nos olhos e sussurrava entre as séries de beijos – Eu a quero, desde que nasceu só para mim... Será minha eterna lady... – Ele a pega nos braços teleportando para a mansão dela, que de agora em diante seria o lar dos dois. Quando se está apaixonado e louco de desejo, tudo é possível mudar de idéia.

Teleportava com ela nos braços no quarto de Alena. O vampiro pousava o corpo delicadamente sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela levemente para não sentir seu peso e machucá-la. Para ele ela era uma "Akai Bara" , uma delicada rosa vermelha, dele só dele.

- Sempre desejei você sendo minha... E esse dia finalmente chegou... – Voltava a beijá-la de língua , deslizando as mãos tirando o sobretudo dela, viajando com as mãos sobre o corpo da mesma. Alena suspirava o nome dele, e ele soltava uma rouca gargalhada próxima ao pescoço dela, roçando os caninos no mesmo sobre a pele alva e branca como a neve. Alucard lambia os lábios de Alena bem malicioso e provocante, penetrando os olhos vermelhos nos dourados dela, a deixando tonta e mais apaixonada que nunca por ele.

Desesperada e louca de desejo, ela tentava abrir o esvoaçante sobretudo vermelho dele, e numa facilidade incrível, ele simplesmente retirava-o num piscar de olhos, deixando que ela brinque um pouco com ele. Alena beijava o pescoço dele, enquanto retirava o terninho charmoso do mesmo, deixando-o apenas de calça naquele momento. As mãos dela acariciavam as costas e ombros largos e definidos apesar de ser grande e magro, era forte para manter-se firme por cima dela. Ele não parava de acariciá-la enquanto despia o corpete dela , massageando com delicadeza e desejo ao mesmo tempo arrancando suspiros de prazer da mulher que o deixava louco . Ousou descer as mãos e retirar a calça preta , masturbando-a por cima da calcinha, enquanto isso, ela o provocava com gemidos longos e provocantes no ouvido de Alucard que ria sarcasticamente e respirava fortemente ao sentir que ela o encoxava no meio de suas pernas...

Após acariciarem-se nas preliminares, Alucard resolveu atacá-la com mais atrevimento. Descia os loucos beijos pelo pescoço, descendo pelo abdomen, coxas e finalmente deu um longo beijo em sua flor pura e intocável. A língua ousava invadir a entrada da bela flor que seria só dele, ouvia em resposta os gemidos de sua amada, que o deixou mais animado e dava algumas risadas maliciosas, continuando com a carícia ousada. Isso a enlouquecia , empurrava-o fortemente contra a cama, cerrando os olhos. Aquilo o fazia rir mais alto e sarcástico, ela não ligou pra reação do mesmo, e loucamente beijava-o pelo pescoço e dava mordidinhas no mesmo, viajava com as mãos pelo corpo grande e mais forte que o dela, descia com os beijos pelo abdomen enquanto abria a calça escura dele, com as mesmas carícias ousadas agora nas coxas , começando a fazer um delicioso sexo oral, com lambidas e chupadas intensas fazendo-o respirar de tesão e prazer. Enquanto isso, ele a acariciava pelos cabelos...

Em um ato surpreendente, ele a pega no colo, ficando de pé em cima da cama encostando-a na parede olhando-a nos olhos profundamente com aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico, mas no fundo ele a amava, a protegia. Dava um longo beijo apaixonado, e descia os lábios até o pescoço, mordendo-a e cravando suas presas enquanto a penetrava de uma vez, a fazendo gritar seu nome...

-Aaaaaah! Alucard... – Quase caía dali,desequilibrando-se, mas ele a segurava firme para não cair, e sugava seu sangue, e lambia o ferimento regenerando-o, cortava seu pulso e colocava alguns pingos de sangue na boca...

-Beba, minha lady... Quero que seja minha eternamente... –Pousava-a na cama, ficando por cima não parando com a penetração profunda. As estocadas estavam mais fortes naquele momento, a fazendo gritar de dor e prazer ao mesmo adorava seu grito de tesão, e isso o motivava a ir mais forte. Enfim, chegaram ao clímax juntos, trocando olhares apaixonados , ele a beijava de língua e dizia entre os beijos.

- Eu a amo, embora não queria admitir isto, você é a mulher que me deixou maluco depois de tudo o que passamos, separados. E a transformei em minha finalmente, e nunca vamos nos separar, minha lady. Eu a treinarei, será agente da organização Hellsing, não trabalhará de agora em diante para Andersen, estamos entendidos?- Dizia sério e ao mesmo tempo feliz e malicioso, fazendo-a rir e concordar com o que ele tinha dito.

-Entendi, senhor das sombras... Agora sou sua e você é meu. – Cerrava os olhos enquanto dizia, o fazendo rir alto a bejando novamente e rapidamente, louco de paixão por ela.

-Adoro quando você demonstra essa sua possessividade, me excita, minha eterna lady, e juntos formaremos uma bela dupla de agentes, Integra não gostará muito, mas com o tempo concordará. Seremos mais fortes com você trabalhando conosco.

-Está bem, meu senhor, se desejas assim... – Ela ria , abraçando-o deitando a cabeça em seu peito nu e branco. Alena podia sentir seus cabelos sendo acariciados por uma das mãos grandes e firmes do dormiu, no calor dos braços de Alucard e ele a olhava sorrindo como sempre malicioso e satisfeito , pois finalmente a transformou naquilo que ele sonhava e realizou do seu jeito, firme, possessivo e tão apaixonado que a deixou presa no amor eterno de seu amado vampiro.

**N/A : Esta fiction foi especialmente escrita para minhas adoráveis Best Friends! Espero que todas vocês gostaram! Amo muito vocês! Moram no meu coração para sempre! E à todos que leram e curtiram, um muito obrigada! Beijos! **


End file.
